1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless power supplying rack of the contactless power supplying type which can supply power in a contactless or wireless fashion to a load such as a lighting fixture or a display device on a display rack or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a technique for supplying power to a display device on a commodity rack is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-305737 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a rail of a DC power supply is embedded in a front face portion of a rack, and an attachment having a contact for establishing continuity with the rail is fitted with the rail to allow power supply to the attachment.